Inquisition: Two Worlds
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: Elyse Trevelyan finds herself in an unusual situation as a Mage named Inquisitor and Herald of the Maker.s Bride "Magic is meant to serve man." Elyse believes the words as as she tries to lead as an example for all.
1. Two Worlds United

UPDATE*

Large lavender eyes looked up, a toothless mouth smile, she was born only a few hours before their meeting, but Elyse showed instant love for her older brother.

"She likes you," said their father, rustling the boys hair. Devon tickled his new sisters chin earning him another smile. "You're to look after her, she is in your care when we are not around."

Devon is a little disappointed, it'll be a few years before they can run in the gardens. When she is bigger he begins helping her to her feet and it's not long before her legs are strong enough to keep her up until finally Elyse is able to run.

She's much older and they are in the gardens running through the grass. They play mage and warrior, Elyse likes to play the mage. In deep concentration Elyse pulls at something she's never felt before, and a purple lightning bolt shoots forth when she thrusts her hands forward.

Devon eyes are wide, it is no secret to the family of Templars what this means.

Fear in those large eyes, It's the first time he's seen her cry since she was a babe.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell," she begs.

The boy is stunned, still and silent. Running over Elyse pulls at his sleeve, "Brother, please."

Pulling her into his embrace he answers quietly, "you are in my charge. I will keep you safe."

They are careful when they play, no more mages and warriors. He keeps a close watch, a blade at his side he's heard stories knows of the monsters that can be born through persons with magic.

Fear plaques the small girl, and that fear is revealed with dancing lights.

"Elyse," Devon calls, a soft shake pulls the girl from her slumber. When she wakes the lights retreat into her.

"Move over," he says playfully," scooting besides her she rolls over and the dream world takes her.

"Happy celebration day!" her parents surprise her with affection and a gift. The box is large and in it a dress.

"You'll wear it today," her mother informs happily. Elyse is distracted by the gown, it's white with lavender ruffles.

Standing in the gardens, young Elyse Trevelyan is quite bored, at the gathering. Her brother has disappeared and there aren't many children around. A table full of gifts, buts it's not yet time to open them, so Elyse plays in the fountain careful not to ruin her dress. As she plays a tall man in shining armor catches her eye, she doesn't recognize him but they've met. The Templar approaches her father, she knows what he is it's no secret and fear grips her.she doesn't want to be taken away. Doesn't want to leave home, nervously she looks for her big brother carefully moving around in attempt to hide from the Templar, her uncle.

xXx

Devon's lips thin and he smiles, the young man's warm mouth wrapped around him sending a delightful sensation up his shaft. The young Trevelyan dug his fingers into his partner's shoulders hips struggling to go slow. The boys see each other so rarely Devon wants this to last. Pulling away, Devon watches his lover untying his trousers. The young man handing him a small bottle, and Devon pours the contents into his hands generously applying it to his hard, the other young man bends over and shakes his ass teasingly.

xXx

Returning to the party feeling satisfied, and pleased, Devon hears his little sister's cry,

"No, please."

The Templar before is confused, "don't you remember me?"

Her fear keeps her from hearing his words, her eyes are locked onto the sword surrounded by flames on his breastplate.

Breathe shallow the purple lights surround her extending to the ground around her instinctively putting space between her and those around her.

"Calm down little one" the Templar said gently.

"Elyse!" Devon called and he watched as the Templar forced her powers to subside, and she collapses to the ground. The celebration ends early, with apologies from many of the guest to the family.

The next day Elyse is seated in a carriage, and she watches her family shrink before her eyes as she was taken away to a circle tower.

O0O

Arms swinging in the air, Cullen practices the swings and strikes the Templars have share with him this day. He continues to practice them until his movements are swift and easy the heavy stick he uses doesn't feel so heavy now. He'll show them his devotion to the practice when he is visiting the markets again in another ten day.

The days go by slowly and he's is anxious the night before he returns to the market. His father slows the cart but before it's had a chance to stop, Young Rutherford is jumping off the edge of the wagon and he quickly makes his way to the chantry where they are often on guard. Little did he know, today his persistence would pay off.

Going through his routine of practiced swings, the older men cheered laughing,

"Well you are dedicated young man, I'll give you that "

Ruffling his thick curls, Cullen's chest heaved and he smiled hopefully.

"Where's your parents, pup?" Asked one of the older Templar.

"With the wagon," Cullen answered and pointed. The older man nodded when he spotted a man of similar pale blonde hair as curly and the boy before him. The Templar took off in that direction without another word. Cullen stayed behind to practice sparring games with the Knights on watch.

The Knight returned, "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, bid your family farewell today you are recruited into the Templar order."

Ecstatic Cullen also felt extremely sad, he would have to leave home, but it was the best option for him his father knew. Cullen was meant for more than a commoner life. He's was too smart and determine a child. Back home he would share one final meal with his family, and saying farewell the following morning was harder than he could have imagined. When he was taken back to the market to be taken away for training.

xXx

Cullen is sits in a small chamber, he is meant to be calm before taking his final vows before becoming a Templar, he tries to stay focus, mumbling the words from the chant of light. Shaking his head he try to remain awake and he rubs his eyes, twirls his thumbs. Until finally it's over and he is escorted to the Chantry temple. In a line before the Holy Mother and her priestesses. Cullen promises his sword and loyalty of duty to the Maker. Other promise more, things he is not willing to wish away as he had been raised by a loving family. It is then Cullen is given his first taste of Lyrium and his life as a Templar begins.

It's not two days later and Cullen is guarding his first Harrowing, he sees the mage, she's about his age, her skin dark hair thick with full lips that offen make him smile. The mage greets him and Cullen can barely speak not yet knowing where to place the line between Mages and Templars. Wishing her good luck, she smiled though her attention is on the door to the room. Emerging victorious, Cullen smiles with relief, he wasn't ready to take a life.

It would be some months later when an outbreak of demons would overtake the circle tower. Blood mages revealed, and he is forced to fight. Cullen is cornered, the alluring form of a succubus transforms before his eyes, she appears to him as a mage, the one he so fancies fingers in his shortly cropped curls but he can feel the magic, and he knows it's not real. The voice one familiar wrapped with one rough and harsh, it's not her he repeats to himself and the battle for his mind begins.

The chaos is quieted when a group approaches, they try to convince him they are here to help, but he refused them believing they are also lies feed to his mind. He been in the barricade for days. Hours would past since the group has left him behind and before Cullen would feel the strength of magic fading. It would be sometime after that that his Templar brothers would find him, and escort him down to the entrance. Along the way he sees many of his friends were struck down. This was not what he imagine when he dreamed of becoming a Templar.

O0O

Elyse is anxious and it is known, those familiar purple lights are dancing over her shoulders.

"Calm, little sister," soothes her brother, it's not usual for family to attend a Harrowing, but he needs to be here he promised her if something went wrong she was in his charge, he would be the one to take the finishing blow.

"Do not give them reason to seek you," he said about the demons. They showed up with promises in exchange for possession.

"They will not have me,"she said confidently, no one could mimic the only person she love and missed, her only known sibling.

Deep in her slumber she walked in a world that seemed real, save for the surreal way in which her surroundings where displayed.

She was dancing, aren't we having fun said a familiar face and she giggled, the creatures face hidden from her and he whispered something sweet into her ear.

"What?" she smiled pulling away.

"Darling we've played long enough, now it's my turn. Let me in." The creature said caressing her cheek.

"I..have overstayed my welcome," she said as she considered her surroundings.

With a gasp she woke from the realm of dreams. Fingers rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Emerging from the room to the relief of her brother, cradling her cheek he congratulated her.

"Good girl."

She smiled and rested her cheek onto his shoulder. But their visit ended quickly and when it did Elyse sought out a young mage she had become close to.

"Giles!" she called cheerfully but the young man was not in his room. Word was delivered to her, he had been sent to another circle.

"He'll come back, but when he returns his heart will belong to another. It's just what they do, to keep us in our place."

0o0

Looking around the blooming rose, Cullen finds himself in a difficult position, the establishment is full of people, he knows his Templars frequent the place. He thinks this will give him an advantage but the women and men on display are not there to speak of things they were never meant to see.

"Well," came a familiar voice behind him. "Never thought I'd see you in here Knight Captain."

"Maker, it's not what you think." He says looking dismayed.

"Pity," Hwake says with an ever flirtatious smirk on her face.

Rolling his eyes Cullen thought to ask her for a favor.

"No way, I'm here to relax, Knight Captain. Not to chase after your leads, ask the guard I've got plans." her eyes sweep over smiling faces those she's known and those still waiting for a taste.

Standing tall he questions her love for her adopted city, it works she's not sure how but his loyalty to duty is ever inspiring.

"How could I say no to such a face," her response is playful and Cullen finds his fingers rubbing his eyes to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

"I have one request,"

"Do I want to know what it is?"

"Buy me a drink after?" She smiles and he agrees.

Task done, she reminds him, "you owe me a drink, remember?"

"Not here," he says with discomfort.

Seated at the back of the Hanged Man, they drank quietly, Hwake could tell Cullen did not wish to be here, he seemed uneasy and distracted.

"Tell me Knight Commander, do you ever take a break from your duties?" She asked breaking the silence.

Drawn from his thoughts he considered the question, "I….not lately, no" he said somberly. "It distracts me, the work."

"Walk me home."a friendly smile on hèr face.

It was late but being the gentlemen he was Cullen agreed. The kiss was sudden and unexpected, yes she had been unyieldingly flirtatious but tonight they spoke of work and for a while they drank in silence. Cullen was not expecting it, but neither had he shied away from her lips. But against his own desires he pulls away.

"In can't," he repeats thought he responds to her lips.

"I can't," Cullen says more to himself but he pushes the smaller woman back more roughly then he intends and she can see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighs regret in his eyes and he rushes off.

0o0

News of the outbreak in Kirkwall spread quickly, Devon Trevelyan was sent with urgency to remove his sister from the circle tower. Though surrounded by relatives Her father, Lord Bann Trevelyan would not have his daughter sit in a tower, should a similar rebellion break in Oswick.

"I would like to go in support of the side of Mages," Elyse said to her father. "Please my Lord, the chantry of the Free Marches believe they will stand idelly by and let the world figure itself out. But we must make a stand. We must choose our cause."

"And you would stand with the Mages?" Her father asked with a little surprise in his voice as their family for many generations had participate and worked with the church.

"Yes, we are not what people think."

Her brother Devon offered to escort her and it was the only way their father would allow her to go.

"You are not to leave her side," he commanded. Devon had always been in his own world the older he got the more distracted he became. It was a miracle he leaned to wield a blade and defend with a shield. But to Lord Trevelyans everlasting disappointments he did not join their families tradition and join the Chantry.

"Thank you pa-pa, she said humbly..

She had gone on her way to the chantry in Haven the journey was long and the mountains to cold for her liking. Similarly Cullen had been on a boat back to Ferelden. Feeling sick on a boat the velvet coat and leather shirt barely enough to keep him safe from the cool air on the waters, but it helped with the sickness.

"You'll be fine curly," a dwarf traveling with him commented handing him elfroot to chew on in attempt to settle his stomach.

xXx

Blurry eyes opened to a rough woman with short cropped hair, Elyse would barely understand what the woman was saying.

"Explain this," the dark haired woman demanded.

At the sight of a strange green mark in her palm on her hand, a sharp pain shot up Elyse's arm and she groaned against it..Taken outside Elyse saw a year in the sky, it glowed with the same color the mark on her hand did.

"You were the only survivor."

"No,"can Elyse sighed. Her brother Devon had escorted her. But he had not been in the conclave. Her memory of his we're abouts foggy.

Demons were everywhere, and the green color of the in the sky spread far. Cassandra, fought fearlessly against the demons that poured out of the sky. The beasts aggressive headed for them everytime. Elysed hardly believe what was happening.

Hand extended towards the breach between worlds Elyse looked at the glowing mark on her hand. It's strange and she feels a tingling sensation along the thin mark. Her eyes raise to met soft golden ones and she is speechless.

Cullen approaches Cassandra relieved they were able to close the rift., His eyes fell on a woman he only heard of his voice booms with command and expectation..

Arriving before a larger breech in the sky, there are voices pouring from the fade. Cassandra recognizes the voice of the revered mother. Then the voice of a man and after Elyse's voice bleeds through.

"What's going on?" She says.

"You were there, who is that?" The Seeker questions.

But Elyse struggles

"I don't know. I can't remember any of this," she sighs.

"Kill them," came the last command of the unknown male.

"So you are innocent," Cassandra sighs. She seems sad by what she has heard. And Sorry for her treatment towards you.

With a warning of what might come from the other side. Elyse opens the breach with ease. But the door way calls the attention of many watching from the other side. The spirits pour through the breach, so many that those surrouning the area can hardly send them back. For every one slain two more merge from the fade.

The ground trembles, a pride demon has come through. With eyes on Elyse the demon isn't fazed by her magice. He too is.a creature of lightning. She is useless.

"Close the breach," Cullen calls to her.

"Your magic is useless on him, focus on the breach," Solas advised.

Elyse attempts to close the opening breach time and again, but there are to many distractions. And this one is too powerful.

"Close it now," Cullen called out over his shoulder, he had been standing with Elyse defensively.

The sound of rushing wind blew away his command, Elyse shook her hand, she could barely feel it. She reaches her hand upward once more, each time holding on a little longer. Cullen takes note of her struggle, she is kneeling an outstretched leg to support her and she hold up her marked hand with her free one. Cullen repositions himself behind her. moves behind her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, his free hand holding the wrist of her marked hand.. Cullen feels her weaning in his arms. An eruption of dancing lights emerge covering her shoulder running down to her waist they reach down her long legs and spread out sparkling against the grown. The lights make Cullen nervous until he realizes they are little more than a display.

Teeth gritting, Elyse cries aloud from the intensity that shoots through the mark. Drawing from her magic Cullen feels her strengthen as she stands firmly on her own once more. The demon is down and a strong wind shoots through the area. Elyse and Cullen are thrown back by the force of the wind landing on a pile of rubble. The woman sinks in his arms and when he confirms she is breathing he rests his head back against the rubble letting out a sigh of relief.

The breach returns to the state in which it had been sealed but not close.

"She's not strong enough," Solas offered.

Eyes on the sky the group returned to Haven. They must find a solution.


	2. The Hinterlands

***Updated***

Elyse stood outside the small town of Haven looking over the frozen lake to the small town. The light in the Sky still burning. She had merely sealed it after having opened it. She wasn't strong enough. Elyse sighed at the strong reflection of the green light. But the mage wasn't as stressed over it as she had been about feeling guilty. Now she was innocent, and that brought her much reflect.

The air was cold, soft winds caressed her cheek, the bright light of the afternoon sun reflected off the snow and things seemed pleasant. But they weren't, her brother had been with her at the conclave. With all that happened she had nearly forgotten about him. She wondered if he were dead, but uncertainty did not allow her to worry.

"There you are," a voice behind called, it was Cullen.

"Commander Cullen," she smiled, The two recently formerly introduced

"Herald," Cullen said with a slight bow, "Do you not find it too cold to be all the way out here??"

"A lot has happened, too much at once, Added titles yet the breech remains in the sky. Chancellor Roderick demands I am handed over to the Chantry for judgment."

"That won't happen," Cullen said defensively.

"I needed to pause. Get away from everything," turning to face the man Elyse eyed him up and down. She had not taken note of his features within the dimly lit Temples council room. But out under the light of the bright sun, she took note of every feature. His face kind and soft. Cullen took note of how her eyes roamed about him, and quirked a brow.

"How did a Templar end up with the Inquisition?" Elyse smiled, she laughed to herself at the thought that the Templar came in search for the Mage.

"Not a templar," Cullen corrected.

"You stand like a Templar" Elyse retorted, no judgement in her tone or expression.

The comment made Cullen sigh heavily, he honestly wished she hadn't noticed. But how would she not, even outside of uniform there was an air about them, something deeply embedded in Cullen that he could not be rid of.

After a short pause she said with a display of dancing lights erupted over her open fist,

"Magic exists to serve man," shutting her fist forcefully she retracts the lights. "and never to rule over him," the Mage smiled.

The slight shift in his step and gaze did not escape her notice. Cullen hadn't know the mage very long, they all distrusted her, eyes on her he continued,

"Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children.".

"I do not need a sitter Templar. I won't be running from this."

"Former Templar," he corrected.

"You will never rid yourself of what has been made part of you. It's who you are." Elyse said and she turned her gaze back to the small town of Haven, "The Divine has left instructions, to rebuild the Inquisition. I don't know if i am strong enough to carry out that request. Up until a few days ago my only decision making involved what I wanted for breakfast. Even my clothes were chosen for me, despite the gowns gifted to me by my father."

"What have you decided?"

"Cassandra assures me I am in more trouble if I do not stay. As I am in the eyes of many, guilty. But I will not run from this," she repeated.

Cullen smiled, he hadn't moved from his place behind her.

"Do you really think we can put the world back together commander?" Elyse asked looking back at him again.

"We can at least try."

"I will remain here a little longer, you are welcomed to join me or go. Whichever your role demands." Elyse said turning her back to Cullen her eyes turn to the sky.

The Commander watched her for a moment before returning to the camp outside of Haven where he was posted.

oOo

They had been in the Hinterlands four days, and every morning the group was presented with more task, with both Templars and Mages fighting in the area as if on an open battlefield, the people were left in chaos and in need. Being forced from their homes, with not where to go.

With Sore feet and exhausted Mana the Circle Mage marched behind the Seeker Cassandra.

"You are stretched thin, it took you awhile but your finally tiring. Impressive," the Seeker commented to the woman they called Herald.

"Solas said you were powerful. Perhaps some lyrium to boost your mana?"

"No," Elyse was quick to reply, "I am not this strong because I rely on such help. I'll be fine," she answered pushing herself up from a large rock.

"How much longer must we remain here?" She asked the Seeker.

"We should have left days ago to the horsemen, it is your kindness that slows us. But… how they look at you, we'll gather many followers, and that is what we need to do what must be done."

Another week passed by the time they had ever reached the horsemens lands. Rifts where open all over the vast land, with dutiful purpose Elyse closed each one they encountered.

"You do like to help," Cassandra smiled when the horsemen listed his own request of deeds needing to be done before he would ever lend a hand to the Inquisition.

"I was hoping to make this quick, it seems however I have no choice."

"Oh stop, we all know you can't say no," Varric their dwarven companion said to the mage, with a sly wink.

Elyse would return much later that day with a lost buffalo the least of all the request. The Mage walked unsteadily and slowly back to the horseman's land. Afflicted with poison form large spiders and a frost spell of the spirits released from a nearby rift shortly after, Elyse fought to make her way back and return the pet to his home.

Cullen was the first to spot her, he took note of the sluggish way she walked, the former Templar hurried to her side and was stopped him with an upraised hand, and with a gesture from the dwarf the Commander fell in line behind her. Elyse guided the large beast into his pen. When the creature was distracted and happily returned the woman allowed herself to collapse,

Poisoned and cursed, Cullen lifted her, hurrying back to the cabin on the farm. The Horsemen's wife pulled Elyse free of her clothing,

"Down to your smalls," the woman commanded Cullen.

"What?" He asked incredulous with a raised brow.

"She'll need your bodies heat, should I ask the elven servant instead, she is in your charge is she not Templar?"

Cullen did not argue, though he wanted to, except he imagined it was comforting to the couple, that a Mage, in obedience was accompanied by a personal Templar. He would apologise for it later.

"Makers breathe woman," the older woman commented at Elyse who was completely bare beneath her already revealing robes. Cullen turned looking away he could feel the heat rising in his body.

Cullen sat on the bed, shuffling under the covers he slipped in and lied down his eyes on the ceiling, with cold hands Elyse reached for Cullen moving closer to the Templar, her body trembled from the cold stinging her flesh. Cullen wrapped an arm over her shoulders allowing her to close the space between them.

"She must warm up slowly, or else we'll have another problem. I'll be back with an herb for that spider bite."

With chattering teeth, Elyse nodded.

Cold hands wrapped around Cullen and he welcomed the coolness against his fevered body.

"Th- thank you," Elyse whispered to him tucking herself closer.

"Of course," he answered quietly and he wrapped her in a hug, he could feel her slipping a slender leg between his seeking his warmth, and he gave way to her.

"You do to much," Cullen lamented.

"Should I do nothing at all instead?" She asked,

"your heart is racing," Elyse said placing a hand over his chest where the beating could be felt the strongest.

Cullen didn't reply, he only tightened his grasp around the woman. She misunderstood the pounding in his chest for fear. But it was something else.

"We can't always trust the people around us, Mage or not. A man without magic can still be a monster, one most dangerous for he can hide his violence and monstrosity. Yet one is distrusted over the other."

"Your words are true indeed. Which is why I trust no one. Equally.," was his answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"There was a beautiful kind of waterfall some ways North West of the main house. It lead to a secret chamber, reminded me of the kind of thing one would read about in books."

"You enjoy reading?"Cullen smiled genuinely interested.

"I am a circle.mage. I read of adventure and love. Though many have discouraged such topics."

"They are afraid, we all are at least a little."

It seemed impossible for the two to steer away from circle, Mage and Templar related topics so they fell silent in the dimly lit room. It wasn't long before the two drifted to sleep and a shared terror.

x X x

The feeling of fear overwhelming accompanied by a struggle for breathe. The pulling of clothes against flesh, fingers dragged along the surface of his scalp, Cullen feels them digging deeper. The former Templar is in a room full of water, he is struggling to pull himself out, grabbing at slippery stairs that lie and tell him it's possible to get out.

In the distance Elyse turns at the sound of words mumbled behind her. Cullen struggles to pull away from faceless hands pulling at him, and he can't seem to pull away. Elyse tries to move but feels the terror that haunts Templar and she is stuck. A vision of herself staring through Cullen's eyes back at herself she can sense his fear.

x X x

Elyse wakes from her walk in the fade, marked hand cradled in Cullen's, a green light dances over and around their hands linking them in a way no one could have guessed, she was pulled into his dream, his fears plan before her eyes. The truth of events hidden in emotions and feelings of fear. The former Templar groans still lost in the fear of his nightmare.

"Leave me…" he breathes, words he has spoken many times. A struggle against the demon who tried to take him.

The Mage watches as she pulls her marked hand away and the disconnect is easier than she thought it would be..

"Cullen," Elyse called softly, realizing her flesh is bear she reaches for her gown pulled it on the floor. Once she's pulled the dress over her head she climbs back onto the bed and shifts over to the sleeping man. His groaning and mumbling break her heart, and she shakes him more forcefully.

A hand reaches up and grips her firmly. Elyse is quick to take hold of Cullens wrist. He isn't rough nor is he hurting her, his grasp is a mere holding until he realizes where he is.

"Cullen," the Mage calls again she can see his confusion through the dim light of the candle.

Taking in the site of the cabin in the in the dark room and her poor excuse for a robe he remembers. Cullen feels a hand on his wrist and Elyse is very still.

"You're alright,you're safe," Elyse say soothingly.

"Herald?" The word a whisper.

"Elyse," she corrects, "Please, just Elyse,"

His grip loosens and Cullen's hands cover his face, rubbing his eyes and brushing through his hair. The former Templar let's out a heavy sigh, Elyse can feel a slight trembling, wrapping an arm around the man Cullen rests his head on her shoulder, holding onto her in attempt to hold on to this reality. After sometime Cullen pulls away, rubbing his eyes once more looking around he spots his clothes and armor.

"Where are you going?" Elyse asks, her voice quiet.

"You're better." He states more than asks, "I should go."

"You shouldn't be alone. What was that?"

"A nightmare." A curious look on his face, "I'll be fine," he smiles unconvincingly.

"But you get some rest Herald."

"You would leave your Herald unprotected in this land that has proven itself dangerous." she says light heartedly.

A small hesitation passes before the Commander answered,

"I can stand guard outside," his voice rough.

"Stay," she said in a soft voice.

After a long moment of hesitation Cullen puts down his chest plate and fully clothed he sits onto the bed and allows Elyse to cradle against his side.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Whatever it was she had just seen summoned up a fear in her. The nightmare was a reminder of all that she felt and all that she feared. A constant in her life, the anchor made the access demons had to her stronger and their voices louder than before. She had to be strong, but for now she would find comfort in the presence of this Templar, a true Templar even if he was a broken man.

Cullen woke to find Elyse long gone, the space beside him on the bed had gone cold. Outside he spotted her mounted on a horse. A few others of her small band are racing behind her when she took off. A bright smiled on her face,.Cullen watched for a bit and with a heavy sigh of he walks off. She's beautiful and kind but he has to ignore those facts. Cullen is surprised to find he's telling himself this is not a time to seek out love, and what a burden it would be to love her..

o O o

Elyse had risen early as was her custom, she had been cradling Cullen, his back pressed against her chest, his fingers intertwined with hers. The Mage smiled pressing her face into his neck before pulling away. She heard movement, as Cullen shifts in the bed, he adjusts his pillow but doesn't wake. He is the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

Pulling up her trousers ,she reaches for her high boots, Elyse buttons her black cloak over her shoulder. The Mages spends some hours getting to know her new companion. Ones that would carry her in the upcoming journey. She sees Cullen in the distance, he watches for a moment before walking off. Elyse finds herself disappointed in his lacking reaction, and she is surprised. She is after all a Mage, did she truly expect anything more?


	3. Acquainted

***UPDATED***

The Inquisitions trip to Val Royal did not go according to the hopes of its Advisors. But perhaps it went exactly as they expected with a few surprised. Met with an attachment as they entered the city, a place still mourning the loss of the Divine. They blamed her, the Mage with a marked hand. The people showed fear as Elyse walked through to the markets.

The Inquisition left with an invitation to Redcliffe by the Grand Enchanter and a church betrayed by its greatest weapon, the Templars.

"Both groups are open to us now."

"Are they? The Lord Seeker is not the man I knew," Cassandra commended.

"We must look into, I'm certain not everyone in the order will support will support him, Cullen offered.

"Not everyone is like you," Elyse offered. That earned her a glance from all around but she ignore their gaze and continued walking.

"Or the Herald can meet with the Mages, we have an invitation?"

Josephine's words halted the Commander, "You think they are more aligned in cause? They could be worse," he answered incredulously.

"I can at least hear them out," Elyse said with a sigh. Why shouldn't she, she was a mage after all. The Grant Enchanter was right, she should have been seeking out her own. But thoughts like that we're dangerous, it's what made non mages so dangerous, separating people as they would the seasons.

"Either party could be guilty for what has happened," Josephine commented.

"You not wrong, but we don't have the influence we need to approach the order safely,"

"The Inquisition needs more agents out there," Cassandra said.

"In the meantime we should consider other options," Josephine stated before walking away.

Cassandra and Cullen took off together. Leliana remained, eyes locked with the Herald.

"What?!" She asked with a raised brow.

"There's something I need you to look into. A Warden by the name of Blackwall. He's been spotted in the Hinterlands."

"Is he trouble?"

"No. But my contacts with the Wardens have gone silent. Several months ago the Ferelden Wardens disappear, and there is no word from the ones in Orale. Ordinarily I would never consider… but the timing."

"Curious."

"Yes, If you can seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at easy."

"And if you are pleased with what he has to say?"

"If not, then perhaps there is more going on then we know."

"Even that is unclear."

With a smile Leliana returned to her business.

"Back to the Hinterlands I suppose," Elyse sighed. She was not pleased to be going back but for the meantime, until her Advisors offered more direction she would return to that vast place. A place that true saw no end.

xXx

"Warden Blackwall," Elyse said after the short battle between the Wardens and some things.

"Are you sure those conscripts should not remain by our side?"

"Who are you?" The man answered turning around.

"An agent of the Inquisition."

Looking over his shoulder he answers, "there is no arch demon and no blight," as if his answer would suffice. "Why are you here?"

Blackwall was looking for a purpose that much was clear, the way he so freely aligned himself with the Inquisition.

"Wardens inspire bring out the best in folk. If your trying to put things right maybe you need a Warden. It's much worse believing the Wardens are behind this tragic event more than it is to forget about us entirely."

"Well then welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall."

xXx

The days long as they had been since returning to the Haven, did nothing to help the amount of work needing attention on Cullen's desk. Reports piled up so quickly Cullen wasn't sure how he would get to it all, except he did. With late nights spent by a few lit candles at his desk he read through the reports responding to ones that needed responding otherwise Cullen came up with solutions for how they would attend to the needs of the requisition..

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, finally putting down the quill covering the ink Cullen stretched standing from his chair. The night was as cold outside as it was in his dark tent, Cullen walked away from the frozen lake and their campsite outside Haven and made his way to the tavern

In the Tavern there was a sound coming from the kitchen. A woman hummed, Cullen sighed. He thought it might be the serving girl. She made her interest know. But Cullen was distracted by the work before him.

"This… it's just bad timing," he sighed. He remembered the time we'll, Elyse was in Haven and they had just.met, officially. Cullens emotions when free ran wild. Which was when he decided to bury himself in his work.

He thought of every fear and every want. He considered all the things he missed out on that others had boldly experienced for themselves. Perhaps it was a mistake to have buried himself away. But he knew in the end it was all missed out on because he responded to life the only way he knew how to. Burying himself in work and his duty and missed out on many things but now wasn't the time despite the peaking interest.

Cullen busied himself once more, hiding from his ever every emotion. The serving girl was kind enough to keep a plate for him in the kitchen. Pushing through, he peeked his head through the door, he saw her, the Mage. The one he called Herald, there she was in the tavern kitchen like a normal person. Sanding by the stove, Elyse was removing a hot tray from the oven and replacing them with trays of small rolls of bread.

Cullen cleared his throat gaining her attention. Closing the oven she smiled upon recognizing the large feathers of his over coat. It was late and the fire burned low. Cullen walked over tossing a few pieces of wood into the fire place. Taking hold of a candle he lit up others brightening up the place.

"Thank you," she smiled. Her eyes had long adjusted to the dimming light.

But Cullen wanted to look upon her and to see clearly the eyes of the face he was carefully admiring.

"What brings you here at this time, for surely you have no reason to seek me out? I have after all remained within the walls this day."

Her expression was curious, hands resting across her lap and she stood in that way they taught all mages. One that told the Templar they were surrendered, holding the position until told otherwise.

"I always come at this time for dinner. The tavern maiden keeps a plate for me."

"Maiden," Elyse chuckled, she knew the woman one with emerald eyes and skins a shade lighter than hers. "This would be the plate," she said taking it from above the oven, she had moved it from it's normal place on the table.

Elyse placed the plate down on the dinning table where Cullen had been standing. Grabbing a piece of warm bread, she reached also for a goblet and returned again to the table with wine.

"it's red," she said referring to the wine. "May I?"

She asked and gestured to the bowl, wrapping her hands around it Elyse stated, "it's cold by now," and she waited for Cullen to agree.

Cullen could feel a familiar uneasiness under his skin when she used her magic. A sense he had tuned and sharpened in his training as a Templar. It would have been difficult for him not to jump if he hadn't already felt the rising of his flesh as he neared the room.

She was a powerful mage. More so because of the mark. She hadn't needed to drink of the lyrium that he so craved. It was easier for him to be around he then it was to be around most of his men who seemed of the blue liquid.

"You do not need to fear me," she said looking up at him and when he went to deny that he had she spoke again. "You tense up around me, more so when I used my magic."

"It not completely because of the magic," he said before he could think, "I mean, uh… you." He stuttered, "Maker," he said pressing fingertips into his eyes.

Elyse smiled big averting her eyes for a moment. Cullen caught sight of her smile as he dropped his hand about ready to offer an apology. He cleared his throat instead.

"You flatter me Templar," she says sweetly.

"Former," he corrected.

But she chuckles as she always does when he says the word correcting her.

Cullen takes his seat, "thank you," he says quietly as he reaches for his utensils. "Are there any sweet cakes?" He asks with hesitation in his voice.

"They're still in the oven. Eat slowly and perhaps they will be ready by the time you're done."

"I don't mind waiting," he said, again his response quicker then his mind had time to process whether he should say anything or not.and Cullen bit down on his lip and glanced at the Mage.

She was smiling again as she cleaned up the floury mess she had made. "I wouldn't mind the company, if you don't."

Looking down at his bowl of stew he answers, " I don't mind."

"I never got to say thank you for what you did for me in Haven. I am sure that was very uncomfortable for you."

Cullen was quite for a moment, his mouth full and he thanked the bride Andraste.

"You did say thank you," he then reminded his eyes locked on the blackness of his bowl. The dim candle light not bright enough.

"You could have said no," she answered, " there were other mages. Elves down bother me," she clarified."

"I am not a racist," he said look looking at her more directly his expression telling her he took offense. "I admit to having misjudged Mages in the past, often without reason. I do not intend to do so here."

"Apologies, it's been a confusing couple of days. I do what I must and yet I question my position. I am but Mage. The choices put before me…" she paused.

"Sometimes it's easier to run into battle then to live with the consequences of a hard choice. I can tell you that first hand. But we leliana, Josephine and I, we're all working hard to give you as much information as we can so that the right choice is made. If we do not agree then no action will be taken"

"We could lose to much time if we were ever caught in such a position. The breeches might consume us all."

"Use those around you for guidance. And take measure of those you keep close, you don't have to carry this burden alone," Cullen offered looking at her through the shadow of his brow. Flames shining off his golden eyes through the dark

"The cakes are ready," she said in a low and distant voice.

Serving a couple, she covered the rest and stacked them away.

"Just in time," she smiled bringing the plate to Cullen.

The former Templar smiled at the Mage,

"With care they're still hot," she informs. "Excuse me Commander, I must go to the Chantry."

"Herald."

"Please, just Elyse Commander," she said pulling her cloak over her shoulders and she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

xXx

Outside the Chantry temple stood man, Elyse took note of him trying to speak to anyone who past,

"Excuse me," he said with an outreached hand, only to be past by with a, 'Sorry' or otherwise completely ignored.

"May I help you… Sir?" Elyse asked.

"Finally," his expression changed to one of relief.

x X x

In the raining shores of the Storm Coast, Elyse was miserable. Tired of the cold and the hard floors, she stared out at the threatening waves of the ocean. The green glow of open rifts shown across the lands, an obligation to close them held her longer than she cared to stay. The lands mostly abandoned but the reason for that revealed itself.

"You alright?," Asked a voiced from behind her, that of newly collected companions. The Iron Bull and his charges, the man waiting outside the Chantry named Krem sent to summon the Inquisition that he may offer a proposal.

"Will you be reporting my moods to your superior?" Her tone rather unpleasant.

"I am asking because i am just that kind of man," was his answer.

That made her chuckle.

"You've not heard good things about my kind,"

Again she chuckled, "and who am I to judge anyone. Can you follow a mage? Can anyone?"

"They seem to be doing so just fine. That Blackwall fellow seems pretty intent on dying for you," he smiled.

"He only seeks to find his Warden companions, I'm the only means for him to do that,in any case I don't need dead soldiers," she says with a glance over her shoulder. "I shouldn't be leading this band, I don't know how, I am bloody Circle mage," she sighs, face buried into her palms. "Is this what it means to be free?" She wandered out loud.

"Yes," he smiled before walking away.

The following morning they came across an abandoned camp,

"No one's been here a while," Iron Bull commented about the Warden campsite.

"Where would they go?" Cassandra asked.

"Someplace warm no doubt," Elyse decided to complain as she shivered.

"Well wearing that," Varric gestured to her very revealing attire, "anyone would be as cold."

"Circle Mage," she said in defense.

"Cover up your neck," Varric offered hand her his scarf.

"I'll speak to Josephine when we return about that, for now let us move on."

With each rift they approached a new threat was revealed, burned homes, bandits. Giants and dragons. Red Lyrium.

"Someone is growing this stuff," Varric said "that's not good Seeker. This stuff will make a person mad I've seen it first hand as has our Commander."

"Let us return to Haven."


	4. King of Ferelden

***Updated***

"Grand Enchanter," A man called out as he entered the Castles main hall, the Elven woman referred to him as King Alistair, beside him the Queen his wife.

"Majesty," Cassandra spoke up bargaining with his majesty about the fate of the mages.

"We could surely use their help in closing the breach, a much better use of their freedom, would you not agree?"

Elyse past her wet tongue over drying lips as she watched the man. His hair was brownish red, flesh a shade lighter than her gold colored skin. His shoulders broad and chest wide with narrowing hips and strong thighs.The Mages eyes roamed Alistair from head to toe.her interest obvious to Alistair when his gaze fell on hers. A smiling wife beside him noticed Elyse's interest immediately.

Cassandra spoke up for the Inquisitions cause, Elyse nearly forgot.how to speak when introduced as the Herald. Alistair smiled, taking Elyse's hand in his and placing a kiss over her knuckles. An unusual gesture for a King, but he was far from ordinary. Elyse could hardly contain her smile and she bowed humbly. Alistair recognized the pull in his desire upon meeting her gaze. Respectfully her eyes dropped for a moment before returning to met his again.

"We would like to thank you with a celebration, Alistair said, "and personally thank your Herald," the Queen beside him saw in his eyes something she had never seen when he looked at her. Her Grace knew he loved her, but this had nothing to do with love, and it would not be the first time she would invite a third party to their bed for the sake of satisfying his insatiable hunger, or merely tiring him out

Cassandra bowed before the King and Queen of Ferelden, she would take care of everything, Elyse responded with a smile. The Mage looked to the King then to his Queen and she carefully approached the shorter pale skinned woman, placing a hand over the Queen's beating heart she said to Alistair,

"Your wife is quiet beautiful," her lavender eyes drop over the Queen's countenance. she felt the swell of her breast under her palm.

"Come," the Queen says taking Elyse by the hand guiding her to their destination. Alistair falls in line behind them.

Elyse is brought to a separate wing in the castle, entering a large bed chamber, the room made ready for his majesty and the Mage wonders if the King visits often. It's as if he can read her mind,

"I was raised here for a time, My uncle recently past and left it to me."

Elyse looks around the room taking in it's size. She too was from a Noble family and perhaps once her room was as big but in the circle.it was less than half the size. Gaze falling on Alistair the mage watched as he pour a single cup of wine. Opposite to where Alistair stood was his wife shuffling through a cabinet in the room and the Queen Dharma crushes a combination of herbs which she poured into the cup of wine, she stirs to blend before handing the cup to Elyse,

"His Majesty is very passionate," she says placing the cup into Elyses' hands

Eyes shift to Alistair, Elyse brings the cup to her mouth, drinking deeply as she watches the Warden King remove his leather shirt, flexing his shoulders he sets a chair to face the bed. The wine is dripping down Elyses' chin. His Queen returns the cup, and she fills it. Alistair's eyes never breaking from the Mages'.

A finger wipes away the leak from Elyse's chin and only then does the Mage realize the woman is before her. Dragging fingers down her throat to a button at the collar of her leather jacket.

Alistair sits across them, he's legs kicked out and crosses them, Bringing the cup to his lips tasting a bit of wine his eyes ever on them and wicked smile curve his lips. Alistair's breathe grows heavy but he'll contain himself. His larges hands sweeps along his chest and his hips shift in his seat. He watches for a long while. Tonight he will bed them both.

x X x

Cullen stands out in the cold, he's frustrated and impatient, the recruit is no fighter but insists on learning. The young man is not yet able to bare the weight of his sword, much less keep his shield up, but Cullen agreed to teach.

"Work on holding up that shield, Your swing should be higher," he instructs once more.

The air of Haven is cold, the low sun burning hot through cold air, is blinding, Cullen feels a sharp familiar pain in his right eye the pain reaching his temples threatened to worsen. The Commander is glad for once he is not surrounded by the smells.of anything that would turn his stomach. Taking a deep breathe the air is cold in his nostrils it helps hold him together. Grinding his teeth he lets out a rush of air through his nose feet shifting he shouts his instruction to the recruit again,

"Higher."

x X x

The Warden King felt the magic pulsating through the Mage, a strange magic that called to the taint in his blood. He knows she can feel it,. He felt it the moment he had entered the room.. The call could not be denied, it demanded surrender, to be answered and to be fulfilled. It was the same with Elissa. A call one to the other, a call of magic

"Fuck," he cursed against the Mages ear when he realized holding her near while he was buried in his wife would not be enough to satisfy the overwhelming desire of his taint. Alistair needed to have her to answer the call within..

The Queen's need met she smiled,"Your turn."

Elyse was hesitant to met the King's gaze She was afraid of what she was feeling, afraid of what would happen between them. She wondered if she would be able to live without it.

"Do you not desire to be with me?" he asked because she had avoided his gaze.

"I'm afraid."

"You do not need to be afraid," Long fingers brushing up her thigh, he's trembling with excitement and anticipation, he sighs against her neck and whispers, "I haven't felt like this in ages."

"What is this?" she asks, daring to look at him, her breast heaved gently..

Alistair was closer now settling between her open thighs. "Magic," he smiled,"your magic calling mine," his voice thick; deep.

It was a simple explanation, one he only partially understood. The taint was breaking its own rules it seems. But then, Elyse had a door to the fade itself. The place that Held all magic.

He kissed her like a lover he'd known intimately. One deeply loved and lost now returned. It was a struggle to think, to look away and remember his wife. When he finds the strength to break away from the Mage, he sees his Queens gentle smile,

In this moment Alistair appears a man absent of himself. The Warden fought to make his wife feel part of this intimate act, except she could feel he hungered more for the Mage. And it was clear, she was just in the way.

x X x

Evening had approached and Cullen could no longer bare the trembling of his hands and the weak feeling in his knees. He needed the lyrium, or so he told himself, just a bit.

"You were stronger when you were taking it. You were more."

He wanted to feel dull, wanted his.mind clear like it had been before. In the days after the Circle had fallen when he lived in Kirkwall and his Knight Commander had given him the lyrium necessary to dull his pain and his fears. Cullen grinded his teeth and a rumble rolled up his chest as he remembers the terrible state he had been in, high out of his mind most nights just so that he could get some rest It had been months since he had lyrium in his veins, up his nose or in his belly. He had broken off entirely, in the weeks before leaving Kirkwall, Believing he would die without it. Now he carried a single vial, it would be easy enough to cut a piece, cook it and place a single drop on his tongue.

"Damn it," he cursed closing the box.

Telling himself it was for 'just in case', but the numbness and peace it brought cost him Kirkwall, cutting back when he realized what was happening around him, smaller doses brought him restless nights, leaving him exhausted black circles under his eyes, looking miserable eventually Cullen was stopped altogether.

The Commander allowed himself this once to ignore the papers on his desk and to rest. Removing the feathered neck coat he wore over his armor, sitting on his cot he rolled to coat into a makeshift pillow. The reports could wait for the nightmares to wake him

x X x

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked when he felt the warmth beside him go cold.

"I can't do this Alistair."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't watch this. It's been different in the past. It is clear to me. The taint of your blood has a strong hold over you more powerful then I truly believed."

Alistair rose to follow her, but she stopped him. It was a mistake on both parts. Hers for leaving and him for staying. Dharma took note of her husband's hold on the mage even as he moved to climb off the bed. He cradled the stranger while she, his wife rested against his back.

A short while later Elyse shot up from the bed looking around the room. The only light was that of the burning hearth. Alistair stood before it staring down into the fire, Elyse looked over the bed, the queen gone.

"Nightmares?" Alistair asked, "have you had them before?"

"No, but I have shared dreams with someone once before since receiving the mark. A result of this it's power I suppose. What were they?" the heel of her palm in her eyes, Elyse shifted on the bed.

"The darkspawn horde. My blood allows me to hear them, though it's been sometime. I must admit I could do without the dreams. I could do without it all actually, perhaps then my life would be simple and my bride pleased."

"She's gone," Elyse said matter of factly looking back on the bed and around the room.

"Yes. Our union… made her. Well it wasn't easy for her to be in the middle of that. She's always known about my special circumstances, it's been under control for sometime," looking over his shoulders, "but you."

He smiled, he hadn't heard her climb off the bed..

"It won't be easy going back, living without it," he caressed her cheek.

"Perhaps this isn't what you believe it to be,"

Alistair chuckled at that, "yes you are indeed beautiful. But I know what draws me, and I know it's hunger. I have done things that I would never thought possible of me because of its insatiable appetite."

Elyse merely looked at Alistair, and he told her of his Warden lover.

"When she left, it drove me mad and broke my heart," his nose caressed her neck and he took in her scent, lips resting against the shell of her ear, "perhaps you can tell me if she felt the same when we were aparted?"

"Come back to bed and I'll answer your question," she replied breathy before pressing her lips against his. Opening her mouth to his.

The couple made love slow and gentle or hard and fast as their passions demanded. Restlessly seeking renewed satisfaction. Tirelessly and equally exhausted they sought the flesh of the other, whether it was merely to be held or to have, The Warden and the Mage spent the night endlessly as one..

"Where is she now?" Elyse asked Alistair when they allowed themselves to catch their breath. "Your Warden."

"She had been here, married to my uncle. But she's since been called away, I now have custody of her son."

"If she returns to you, what then?"

"She won't. She is a stronger person than I," he smiled. With a final kiss he rose from the bed there was a basin of water where he freshened up before dressing, Elyses' eyes on him as he did.

"I will send someone to prepare you a bath and sent breakfast," chuckling he tells her, "you've earned it."

Alistair wants to go to her again to feel her warmth just once more his blood cries. She's layout out exposed and waiting her eyes speaking to him. But he knows he shouldn't so he doesn't.

"She's waiting," he answers her gaze and he looks to the door.

"It was a delight meeting you, Herald."

"A pleasure, your grace. And please just Elyse."

"Are you of the house of Trevelyan?"

"What gave me away?"

"Those spectacular lavender eyes of course, perhaps we shall meet again. It is custom for nobles to speak and speak often," and with that he was gone.

Elyse rolled onto her back, her eyes fluttered shut as she stretched out her weak limbs across the bed. The upcoming weeks would indeed be difficult for her. With hands between her legs she could not find the satisfaction she found with the Warden King. Perhaps he wasn't lying after all, and his Warden companion was as strong a woman as he claims, for Elyse had half a mind to ride to Denerim to met him again.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked when she returned to Haven. "You seem… uneasy?"

"You're out on time for dinner," she smiled forcing a curve of his own lips. Her knee bouncing her fingers picked at the sleeve of her new uniform.

"May I?" He asked placing down his bowl.

With a gesture she welcomed his company.

"Anxiety then, about tomorrow?"

"What?" her gaze pulled from Blackwall, she had been flirting with him playfully. He told her it was not a good idea, but she teased nonetheless. She could see his desire and a battle to resist. Perhaps she thought Wardens were like Templars with a code. But the she remembered the Warden King. And if their carried the same taint then she knew they must carry the same desires.

"Are you nervous... about the breech? You seem uneasy," Cullen observed, " are you on something?" He wonders suddenly.

"What?! No!" Her face a picture of incredulity, the Mage looks around worried someone might have heard that.

"Something happened when we're were at Redcliffe -"

"Yes, Cassandra's report mentions -time travel?"

Elyses' eyes on the table, she had been so distracted by the pull of something else she hadn't even processed what happened,

"Yes," she said recalling, "And you were… different. Your mind gone and red lyrium grew from your body," she spoke as if she could see him clearly. "It couldn't be real, you would never. You're to strong a man," she smiled at the thought.

"We all fall to Temptation," he answered quietly eyes on his plate trying to hide the shame he carried.

Daring to look up again Cullen sees her eyes are on Harritt the Blacksmith. The man is older, flirtatious and smiling at the Mage, Cullen notices him quirking his brow, interest in his eyes. Elyse is smiling a lip trapped between her teeth and a similar interest in her own eyes. She hasn't stopped plucking at her sleeve.

Cullen raises his brow eyes returning to his bowl. Elyse nearly raises from the table to follow the blacksmith as he leaves. She figures to his cabin but wonder if perhaps just to his furnace. She means to say goodnight but when she looks at Cullen his tongue slips out to clean up spilt broth. The way his lips press together and pucker as he's eating is utterly endearing. Elyse remembers how attractive a man he is, much more appealing to her then the blacksmith, And absolutely endearing as he enjoys his meal, he barely notices the look she's giving him.

"Tasty?" She smiles. The plucking stops and one hand begins to caress the other.

Cullen meets her gaze and shares her smile, "it's better than. What I had for lunch," he says with food stuffed into his cheek.

"Which was?"

"Nothing," he shrugs.

"You're terrible. How can you be trusted to guide the army of the Inquisition on an empty belly. You'll take us straight to a kitchen."

That surely made the Commander laugh.

"Drinks?" Elyse sat back in her chair smiling brightly. .

He smiled in response.

"Are you okay with the Mages. I know you sought Templars but perhaps we can still seek them out."

Cullen looked up, Elyse could see he was passing his tongue over his teeth, his lip rose where his tongue swept.

"We should close the breech as soon as tomorrow. But yes perhaps there is still a chance," Cullen smiled. "I think however, that because of their actions we should keep and eye on them," he said with hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, I do agree."

"What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed her she began the pull at her sleeve again.

"Nerves," she answered.

The tavern servant stops by the table with two pints and a pitcher. Elyse takes note of the servants eyes on Cullen. She waits for the woman to walk away.

"She likes you," she informs him, "must be nice," she thinks out loud.

"She seems a friendly sort."

"You know what I mean," she sighs.

"Yes," Cullen pauses for a moment. Scraping at the plate with his spoon, "I'm positive there has been someone who… has felt that way about you." There was an shy grin on his face and he took a quick glance at her.

"Your expression tells me you don't believe that," she laughed.

"I… no,"

"No! Ah, I see," she laughed again.

"Yes, I meant. Of course there has been someone. You're -" his words cut off suddenly. Clearing his throat Cullen looked away and folded his hands before him.

"You know it doesn't matter."

"I'm sure it would be nice, but I… cannot say for sure."

"You have chosen to be alone then?"

"More circumstantial then by choice."

"You still have a chance what would you choose?"

"The world is ending. There is time only to try and stop it."

After a short paused he asks, "what are you thinking about," he sits forward to listen hands stopping short before hers on the table.

"Everything. The things I never had, the family I lost. The things I was told not to want. I met the King of Ferelden. He was… kind. I never thought I could met such a person. Royalty." She smiled.

"What will happen to me when this is all over? Do I get placed in another circle. I won't go quietly but I also can't dishonor my family. So…"

"Let's talk of something else," Cullen offered sitting back in his seat.

"What would you prefer to talk about Commander?"

"Right?" He agreed, all they had was their work. The rifts the breech. The unpleasantness of Mages and Templars.

"Would you accept the quiet company of a former Templar under a broken sky?"

"Yes," she smiled.

They walked to the pier and sat over a frozen Lake. Watching the green light that burned bright even at this late hour. Elyse had a secret bag of lemon cakes that she presented to Cullen when they sat smiling he thanked her.

They didn't speak about their childhood. They didn't speak about adulthood. Theirs was a unique life. So they sat quietly and stared at the sky.

"Perhaps we should head back," Cullen suggested when he noticed Elyse shifting uncomfortably.

Elyse shifted and wrapped her cloak over her shoulder several times.He didn't want this quiet to end but offered to walk her to her private cabin.

At the door she smiled at him thanking him for his company .

"I never imagined I would miss the company of a Templar. Their fear made me, uneasy"

"You're quiet powerful, I can feel that much. It's not all the mark."

Elyse smiled.

Cullen stood some feet away from her door.

"You are a kind man Commander. How you are without at least a lover is incomprehensible."

Cullen chuckled shyly and embarrassed, "I am not…and you... are to generous in your judgement of me," he said and cleared his throat. Looking off to the side a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should let you go," she said.giving him the liberty to comfortably end their time together.

"Makers grace be with you, Herald."

"You should give the Tavern maiden a chance. She seems lovely." she said standing just inside her door. She needed him to know she was just a person despite her position.

"I am afraid she is not my type," he smiled.

"Until tomorrow," he said.matter of factly.

"Not worried I'll run away?" Elyse leaned against the door her head hanging to the side, a playful smile displayed on her face.

"I am confident something is keeping you here," he said confidently just before turning to walk away.

oOo

Cullens walked slowly back to his tent, a smirk on his face. The cold winds of the night blew against the tent flaps. Removing his coat and after his chest plate. The cold air refreshing to his fevered flesh.

Cullen sat at his desk, his cheeks flushed. He rubbed his cheek and chuckled. Sighing heavily a deep frown replaced his smile and he stared at the stack of papers on his desk. He could swear the pile grew taller in the two hours he was away.

The work distracted him and he would only have a few hours of sleep before the March to the concleave.

oOo

Elyse rested against the closed door, she looked around the small room and frowned. The overwhelming urge the Warden King spoke of still burned in her. Her hands trembled a voice in her instructed her to seek him out.

There was a tub full of water from earlier that day, long gone cold. Elyse sat at the edge of the tub before allowing herself to slip in. She yelped the water beyond cold. Gasping she held tight to the edge of the tub walls and shivering in the icy water.

She wanted to scream and yell. She was no longer in the circle but she still felt held in place. With all eyes on her, watching her to see if she was what they said she was. Stress was building nothing she wasn't familiar with, except now there was mark on her hand and it's magic had proven to be unpredictable.

A change of clothes Elyse looked out the window of the small cabin, her thoughts and eyes on the light in the sky. And what might happen the following day. Elyse, with the apostate mages would attempt to seal the breech in the sky.


	5. Skyhold

"Nothing can be left to her. Who will carrying on our legacy when our children are all forefite. My Son will never bare me any grandchildren, Nor my daughter for she like her brother chases after one like herself."

"You are forgetting Elyse."

"Elyse is not a person, she has no rights."

"Such a harsh thing to say of your Eldest daughter."

"I should have born you more children. I have left you without and heir to inherit all you've worked for." The Lady Trevelyan was silent for a moment.

She put up a wall concerning her second child, born a mage and taken away at a young age. The Lady would never forget her little girl, the way she hit the ground when struck by the force of a Templars powers. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't his fault. But her heart broke when her brother dared hit the child of the Teyrn Trevelyan. Distance placed between them both with hope that if it turned out badly for her daughter the effects would be minimal.

"You know I don't blame her," she said for the sake of her husband. She always feared he would put her to the side and find a younger wife. One who would bare him more children.

"You seem to. But she is my daughter. She may be the only one that does not resent us."

"The Law will not allow you to. They don't count mages. They won't respect her!"

xXx

Elyse opened her heavy eyes, her face pressed against a rock. Crouching beside her staring down the tunnel she fell into was an unusually presence. He was quiet and patient. it barely felt like he was truly there. Elyse looked at him in quiet acknowledgement but did not say a word as she pulled her sore body up from the ground. She rested again the stone wall behind.

Elyse was heading towards to the Tavern when she stopped, Cullen was on the steps on his way to the Chantry. The two exchanged smiles when a roar in the sky alerted them and soon after chaos broke loose. Impossibly strong Templars marched against them and stormed the gates of Haven, beside them were corrupt Mages. The battle was difficult and truly Elyse did not expect to survive. But he was there, the invisible boy. Fighting at her side against the beast a creature not quite a darkspawn but nor was he human. The spirit was only momentarily obviously present and other times completely forgotten..

Elyse rose from the ground holding the wrist of her marked hand. She walked through the tunnel the presence of the spirit faded from her mind. But Cole stood at her side watching over her, he quietly guiding her out of the tunnel and through the mountains.

The trudge through the snow was difficult enough without the rough winds that were blowing and the flurries of snow falling. It was hours before she found the first camp site. A day past before she found the next and the following afternoon before she found another.

Night had fallen but she felt support and encouragement quietly cheering her forward.

"I see something, I will go ahead and bring him back. He must find you," the spirit Cole said.

The Commander had been feeling guilty for leaving the Herald behind. He felt again like a failure. The former Templar watched the road behind diligently for his Herald. Another hour past before she saw the glow of light above and behind the hill from where Cullen emerged with a few others. Elyse pushed through the snow with bare legs going cold in the snow.

Cullen rushed as quickly as he could through the snow. Elyse was weak, hungry, cold and tired.

Sticking his torch in the ground he lifted her, cradling her in his arms.

"I've got you," he said quickly. Elyse wrapped her arms confidently around his neck.

"Grab the light," he ordered and began to walk back up the mountain side through the building layers of snow.

When they reached the camp, Cullen was sure to equip Elyse with trousers. The fit was a little big so he produced a belt to go over her more than fashionable robe's. Blankets were few but they were able to provide at least one and she was placed in under a protective tent to rest. The survivors of Haven were poorly prepare for this venture as they had been run out of the small town.

"Will you not join me Commander?" She said playfully. Eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Cullen noted the playful smiled on her face and laughed with relief. He would not have known how to reply.

"I have no interest in being stripped of my clothing out here," he said and pulled his heavy fur overcoat over her.

"Thank you for coming out to find me."

"I almost didn't. But I couldn't shake the feeling you were out there. How could you not be?" he said with a shy smil

"You think to highly of me Commander. I am afraid of what you would think of me should I fail," she frowned..

"You won't," he stated as if it were fact.

"You believe Andraste would send a mage?" Elyse asked him again, she had asked this question many times in their time together in the Inquisition.

"After what we saw at Haven, I think the Maker has made a wise choice. Magic," he said standing before her, "is meant to serve man. We need your strength Herald."

"You're being too kind," she smiled.

oOo

The advisors argued amongst one another, and were interrupted by a song of hope lead by Mother Giselle. The words hushed their hopelessness. Solas took that opportunity to speak to Elyse privately.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I have walked the land for many years."

"Right," she sighed a soft smile on her face. How lucky he had been to experience such freedoms.

"Solas," she called, "The mark. That… man the one who attacked Haven. He did something to it when he tried to remove it. It's different now, when I was in the tunnel I used magic that wasn't there before."

Solas felt his lip twitch he did well to hide his smile. Taking her delicate hand, "you are powerful indeed," and now his smile did show.

"Are you flirting with me Solas?" the human Mage asked playfully.

"I don't think a woman such as you," he paused then answered simply, "No."

Unaffected by his usual blunt manner Elyse laughed, "I would," She said knowing it didn't matter.

"You are kind to humouring me. I shall return to camp and inform the advisors. What shall I say if they ask about it?"

"Books," he smiled as if we're obvious.

Returning to camp Elyse presented the advisors with their destination.

"We leave tomorrow,"

An hour had passed before the camp fell quiet. Elyse found the Commander, he had taken first watch. Elyse stood beside him offering him one of two mugs. Brandy.

"Should warm your bones, at least that's what the blacksmith tells me."

"Thank you. Um, I believe a tent has been prepared for you. It's not as private as one would hope. It should be sufficient."

"Yes, and your tent?"

"We are in rotation. When my watch is over I will be taking one of the bedrolls by the fire. You should be resting if you are to lead the march Herald."

"I shall stand watch with you. Your presence is soothing Commander. I could use the quiet and safety your it provides," she answered and lifted her mug for a drink.

Crossing his arms, Cullen stared into the distance. The three hours seemed short when it was finally over. Cullen escorted Elyse to her private tent. The tent was small and fit a single bedroll. The Commander stopped short three paces from the tent. Elyse hesitated for a moment, she did not want to be alone.

"Cullen," fearful of rejection she said, "I am pleased you survived Haven Commander. Maker only knows what things might be like without you."

Cullen smiled, "Thank you Herald."

"Good night," she said and climbed into the small tent.

Their journey was long. With scouts out ahead hunting every hour as they moved towards their destination. They would stop twice a day, once for lunch and again to rest until the next morning. Food was scarce in the mountains so the people could only have a bit to eat each day..

On the third day deer were found slowly traveling through the snow. The huntsman took no pity for their bellies were grumbling. The Inquisitions people rejoiced for they bellies would be full this day an the following afternoon.

"Cullen," Elyse called. A bowl in her hand.. It was fuller than usual. "You picked a place well hiden today didn't you."

"Shh…" finger before his lips.

Elyse moved closer. And she could hear the gasping of a woman and the grunts of a man. Elyse's eyes went wide and she looked at Cullen. Bowl in hand she looked from the stone wall to Cullen and back.

"Don't," he begged, her expression giving away her intention. Handing him the bowl she peeked her head around the corner of the wall. Sneaking a peak, she pulled back resting against the wall.

Elyses' smile was big she giggled, "and what might I ask are you doing here?"

Her question pulled Cullen's gaze from the wall, face red in an instant.

"What? No, it's not - I wasn't. I was… needing to…. Relieve myself," he sighed.

"Oh," she said realising why it was so difficult to find him. Her face gone red.

And in that moment the Qunari Iron Bull walked out from behind the mountain wall and Josephine Montilyet following behind.

The Former Templar and the Mage stood side by side with matching expressions. Both Impressed with the ambassador.and after an embarrassing moment Elyse retreated with their shared bowl in hand and this time Cullen would met her

"That's a lot today," he said and he removed his glove. Digging his long fingers into the meat stew. They had been sharing everything the past few days. They traveled side by side. They ate meals together, they sat together during Cullens' night shifts. Each becoming slightly dependent on the others companionship.

"We'll eat well the next couple of days."

"It'll slow us down." the Commander complained mouth full of warm bland stew.

"I'm not in such a rush* she said watching him,

Cullen gazed off in the distance, "in any case an empty belly will slow us down or kill us just the same,"

"Are you always so inspiring?" Elyse smiled bumping his shoulder.

"I haven't learned how to look on the bright side I suppose "

"It's a good thing you have me around then."

The road was slow, walking through thick snow that just kept falling. Meals were difficult to come by and again only a few we're allowed to eat per meal. The crowds were getting anxious and were beginning to complain.

"Well at least you're not dead," the Commander responded in frustration at the most recent complaint.

"The weather is not cooperating," Elyse lamented.

"They should be grateful," Cullen grumbled.

The spirit Cole emerged before the inquisitor, "A cave ahead it's empty. And deep enough. We should rest under the cover of shelter. Elyse be patient the meal will arrive."

"Where?" Cullen asked.

And the young man pointed. The group pressed forward until they were inside.

"Sit here. Focus. Feel the earth. It is coming."

"I'm not sensing anything Cole."

"Patience, they will arrive."

Two hours past before Elyse could feel the presence of the deer from within the earth. Lights sparkled over her shoulders and the Commander reached for his blade. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Lavender eyes shone brighter and the mage smiled. A loud boom was heard and then the echoes of thunder.

"Send out the hunters" she said to the Templar.

"You drew your weapon," she said calmly looking up at Cullen.

"I..-" the Commander looked down at his weapon.

"Good," she said plainly..

The spirits of the fade drew nearer to her since the mark and since her fight at Haven. Now she could hear them even when she was awake. The Mage feared what that meant. Perhaps they would find their way through the door in her hand take hold of her and destroy everything around her.

The people ate and they grumbling quieted for the moment. They praised the Maker and cheered their Herald. Greteful for her gift and the meal she had delivered. Elyse separated herself from the crowds of people. She was just as tired and just as hungry but she settled for the quiet.

"Forgive me, my dear lady," interrupted Dorian. A mage she met at Redcliffe. "But it seems the snow has picked up. Again. We'll be stuck here a while. I could try to clear a path in the morning -"

"No, we've been out in the cold to long. Let the people rest. Besides we best not exhaust ourselves only to get caught out again. We wait for the sky to clear." She order and closed her eyes once more.

Familiar foot steps sung in her ear and she opened her eyes to find Cullen ready to turn back.

"Supper?" He smiled in that way unique to him. Ever a shy man.

"Please," the mage said with outreach hands. "So warm."

"Yes. Dorian is doing his best to keep campfires burning. He's powerful."

"You like him?"

"He. Is not disagreeable," he lied.

"He's sweet and smug. Rather fun fliirt."

"I wouldn't know," Cullen chuckled and stealing a glance at the Mage at his side..

With a heavy sigh, Elyse held her bowl in her lap, it's seems the spell Cole had her practice drew much from her.

"You're weak."

"Can you feel the deplete of magic?"

"No."

With a raised brow she peeked through a sleepish eye at him. Surely she felt very weak, used up.

"Must be the power of the mark."

"Are you able to draw from it?"

"Not yet, but I will be."

"The Elf. He knows much."

"A bit too much, but Elves are long lived."

"How many generations do you think?"

"More than we might guess. His eyes are very wise."

"We've not spoken much."

"I think you would both enjoy and be annoyed by him."

The Commander laughed.

"I miss my bed," she sighed.

"Mm.. it's a nice bath for me," Cullen added.

"Mmm, yes a bath."

"Hot water, it's warm embrace. Probably the most uncomfortable I had been for a while. Sharing a bath." He laughed.

"Wasn't always so bad it seems."

"No, not always." he said but his thoughts always went to a place full of darker memories. Thoughts of a more difficult time.

Cullen looked down to the Mage at his side, he had been drawn to her from the start. It had nothing to do with her beauty, though she was indeed beautiful, but it was something more. Her energy the calm of her presence. She had said the same of him, and he smiled to think he felt the same when she was near. Elyse was bolder than he and sought him out, and wasn't afraid to say she enjoyed being in his company. The former Templar frowned to think of how he might have treated her had they met in Kirkwall. He was a much different man in those days.

oOo

The sound of a crying child woke Cullen, a familiar woman smiled at him.

"Enjoyed your nap?" she asked kissing his cheek, "Take your son won't you."

Cullen could see the child, he looked like his mother. Skin fairer than hers but it's her child. Cullen looks up at the woman but she's turned her back to him. Her skin is bronze and her hair a dark brown. She's familiar but he doesn't see her clearly.

"I love you," she says, he knows she smiling though he doesn't see it. He's not looking at her.

The room brightens up when he hears a door open, and the sound of the door closing draws him from his sleep.

With a deep breath the Commanders eyes flutter open. It's not his usual dream, he could hardly remember what he was dreaming when Elyse speaks to him. Long rough fingers rub his eyes.

"Good dreams?" He heard her ask from beside him.

Cullen looks at her in the dim light of the dark cave. They've been stuck for days because of the snow.

"I don't know," he sighs and frowns.

"You were humming. I think it was a good one. Considering…" she left the words unspoken. She remembered his dream the one they shared by the power of her mark.

"You didn't see it?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Not this time."

oOo

The snow fall was thick. Scouts had gone out barely getting anywhere before turning back. The cave would be their home for a few days.

"Alright, I think it's time we see where this cave leads and if it will take us out of here."

"A scout informs me that there are branching tunnels ahead. It will be impossible to know which lead where and how far they lead," Leliana said.

"Then we break of into groups," suggested Cullen, "We've no where to go in any case."

Elyse had not been able to speak to the Solas. It was hard to navigate the crowded cave. The companions were positioned throughout the cave offering support and help the villagers in their care. But he found her, noticing she had seemed particularly frustrated.

"It's better this way," he said approaching her from the crowd.

"We're stuck."

"You've only read about this. I doubt books would know about secret cave routes."

"Is there one?"

"Yes." he answered looking among the people he had hidden away from.

Elyse watched him, observing his expression.

"This must be hard for you. Helping them. Humans."

"I would say the same to you," he answered turning to face her, a smirk on his face.

She laughs, "yes, I suppose we stand on the same side of their invisible line."

"Yes.'

"Thank you for standing with us. For helping me."

"The world will end for us all."

"Solas," Cullen said approaching the Mages, "Would you happen to know anything about where we are?"

"I am sorry Commander, I'm afraid i've not traveled these parts. To cold."

Cullen smiled his expression showed understanding. The Elf was barefoot after all. He had always wondered why that was. He never would ask.

"Herald. With me."

"Excellent, let us get moving before I lose my mind."

The groups were divided two per group, they marched slowly through the small space of the tunnel. The first to separate down a branching tunnel was Cassandra and Dorian. Next Varric and Cole, after scout Jim accompanied by Blackwall. Solas remained at the camp with Josephine and Leliana. Cullens' troops already at their posts. Posts which had been the same over the last week.

Elyse and the Commander took the fourth branch tunnel, which had been much farther in. The walls soon became sweaty and the air was thick and hot.

"I don't think we've should have come this way," Elyse commented and sighed heavily.

The air was to thick to breathe. Cullen began removing his overcoat, gloves long removed hung from his belt. Cullen felt his brow already starting to sweat. The heat from the torch felt as if it were making things worse. Elyse took Cullens coat and hung it over her arm along with her cloak. For once she was please to be wearing her mage robes. Low cut from the neck with a gap between the fabric that reached her belly. Splits that ran high up her long legs.

The smell of the air changed, it became a mixture of cold refreshing air and thick hot. Cullen told Elyse to abandon the coats on the ground,

"We'll collect them on our way back," he assured her.

Soon there was water at their feet, it remained ankle deep for many paces,

"That explains the heat," Elyse commented.

The two moved forwards until they came upon a hot water spring within the cave Above the pools of water; light and fresh cool air flooded through the opening. The pool seemed deep in some areas and across the pool, a large clear space. Larger than the place they occupied within the caves entrance.

"I'll swim ahead and take a look," Cullen said removing his breastplate and chain mail.

Placing the torch on an elevated rock formation, Elyse jumped into the water. Coming up from it's depths, she turn to face Cullen smiling and called, "Are you coming?"

Cullen was speechless for a moment, but seeing her smile encouraged him to join her if only for a bit. Watching her taking advantage of the large pool, Cullen couldn't help but think she deserved this time. A moment to relax and forget about the trouble they were facing. And he would gladly to join her. Cullen considered this a moment of freedom . A Templar and a Mage. Carefree, all burdens removed.

Diving in Cullen swam towards Elyse. Coming up before her he splashed water at her. They laughed and they played. Gazes and shy unsure smiles were traded.

"We should, see what's up ahead," he said when they stared for to long..

"Yes," she agreed.

The swim was short. There was a second light shining into the cave beyond the large area. They walked around the large room looking for another tunnel. Elyses' hand glowed providing a dim light it didn't take them long to find the connecting tunnel.

Three of the four groups found themselves in same open space which lead them out on the opposite side of the mountain where they needed to go.

"Another dead end," Cullen sighed.

The path he and Trevelyan had taken lead to nowhere. It seemed so hopeful they felt hopeful. Elyse could feel Cullens' frustration and uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"No," he sighed heavily, "I'm hungry, tired, wet and this headache" the last word barely audible.

"Let's head back, we'll dry off and rest before going back. The fresh air would do us some good."

Having returned to the hot spring, Cullen stripped off his wet clothes.hanging them on stalagmite. His thoughts on a refreshing wash and putting his aching head against the cool stones to rest. Were he not so irritated and uncomfortable, he might have considered that Elyse would see him bare.

She was look around for a dry path across the water. Cullen already in the hot water, breathing in the cool air, its refreshing breeze blew across his shoulders. With folded arms he rested against the wall of the pool. Quietly, Elyse returned. There was a low burning fire, her magic feeding it.

"I am afraid our attempts to get back dry and comfortable will not come to pass."

Taking his clothing across the water, hanging them across the way. Elyse too removed her boots and robe keeping them off the ground. Clothes hung on stalagmites. The woman swam back to her companion void of clothes. Slipping a hand across Cullens' bare shoulders, she asks,

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you have magic to rid me of this headache, no," he said in a tone that until now had been reserved for the war room

Elyse began to press her thumbs in firm circles moving across his shoulders and up the nape of his neck. The Commander let out a satisfied moan, tilting his head up he press back into that sensation. The tension in his shoulders eased.

Cullen hadn't thought anything of it when Elyse pulled him back to rest against her chest. The tips of her delicate fingers rolled in circles over his temples. And she smiled when he sighed again please at what she was doing.

Elyse held him, brushing her fingers through his wilder hair. Curls having erupted as soon as he met the water.

"Thank you," Cullen sighed.

And just as quietly she replied, "of course."

They had remained that way for a while, before Cullen felt strong enough to pull himself up. The combination of fresh air and hot water were great assist combined with the attention Elyse had given. He was so grateful to have her at this side. No questions asked, she simple ministered to him.

Cullen rose up, pulling away from her embrace. He was still within the length of her arms, her wrists hung over his shoulders as he turned to face her. The sun was barely visible through the storm clouds but there was light enough to see her. He didn't mean to but he let his eyes roamed over her face. The last time they were this close, Cullen avoided looking at her. It was uneasy back when they were strangers.

Having spent much more time together, he forgot he was meant to Revere her. It was difficult to look away, only now did he take note of her freckles and the beauty marks that were sprinkled on her face. One on either side of her cheek, and one on her chin just below her lips. Her mouth caught his gaze, her upper lip fuller but only slightly. She was beautiful.

Cullen only realized he was staring when she smiled.

"You'll make me blush," she said with a quiet voice. Cullen met her gaze, remembering himself he looked away his own cheeks turn red quickly.

"Forgive me," he said starting to pull away, but Elyse pulled him in wrapping her arms around his neck.

She doesn't say anything but her intentions are clear. A hand falls loose from his shoulder to caress his cheek. Cullen can hardly believe it. Her eyes are dancing over his face before resting on his lips. She glancing up at him, eyes asking for permission. Cullen is frozen his only reply is to rest his eyes on her mouth. Again she smiles, and what a lovely smiled she has. But he's unsure.

In this moment she is not the Herald, she's just Elyse the woman he's spent most of his afternoons with. She's not a mage, just the woman he shares his meals with and whose quiet company he enjoys. When did he separate her from her title? He does not know. But he when he looks at her he sees more then the figure she represents. How many times has he berated himself for thinking her beautiful. And here she was now a woman before a man, asking… asking for what? He did not know

"Kiss me," she says as if reading his thoughts, brushing her nose against his. There is something behind that desire. But what it is he could not tell.

A shudder runs down his spin, when she rests her hand on his chest.

"Cullen," she calls, her voice steady and low.

Cullen can feel the brush of her lips and the heat of her breathe. Caressing her cheek afraid though their lips glide over the others. He is hesitant, she doesn't truly know the man that he is. What if he is to weak, he wonders?

Cullens' breathe grows heavier, as he fights with himself. He silences his thoughts when his kisses her. He's rough and desperate and hungry to taste her. Swallowing every noise she makes. And it's delicious, she is delicious.

He doesn't stop, when she wraps her long slender legs around him, her back is pressed against the wall of the pool. Cullen holds onto both her and the support of the wall. Their kiss heated, bodies seeking more.

With the rock of her hips, Elyse tells him.

"Yes," he growls, pushing her further up the floor of the cave. Her lower back is pressed against the edge of the pool wall.

The Templar is rough, his thrusts powerful hard. Fingertips digging into the thick of her thigh. The only thing gentle about him is his gaze. Which breaks when his eyes snaps shuts and his back bows. Elyse hears him whisper.

"So close,"

Her body drives him onward, tensing up she spasms. Cullen hears her satisfaction in the broken sigh and moan. The Mage holds on, placing kisses along his chest and shoulders. Her head falls back she wraps her legs around his back. She watches him with heavy eyes, her thoughts foggy. Dizzy.

Cullen moans heavily and deep against her ear and his weight crashes on her in the end . He's heavily against her even in the water. Covering her mouth with his, Cullen kisses her again, dizzy and unthinking he moans softly into her mouth. Like an animal he only responds to his want.

When he does catch his breath amd his mind begins to clear. He remembers the ache in his head, drowned out by something else. A drug that engulfs every bit of his being. They don't say anything, only exchanging gentle caresses and kissing.

When they pull themselves from the water, they rest on the flat ground of the cave. Cullen cradles Elyse, to her surprise. He hadn't said anything, though neither had she. It comforts them both to feel sought after following such an act.

Theirs wasn't a romantic relationship, but there was definite attraction between them. Both the Commander and the Mage held sympathy for one another. The strict rules they should follow. Forbidden from ever becoming anything more.one more powerful than the other, yet the weaker of the two set to be the executioner.

Elyse knew Cullen was a man who followed the rules. How many times had she found him praying in the Chantry. His words were whispered, bowing her head she joined him in quiet prayer. It wasn't likely for Cullen to partake in acts such as the one they just shared. He would have had to trust her, to feel something for her. Feel something about himself.

Freedom. To love and have, even if it we're a mage. Elyse felt peace when he was at her side. He would not allow injustice. But most importantly he would strike her down if he needed to. And that brought her greater comfort they bonding in the flesh.

Cullen would later feel guilty. Thought of his past treatment towards mages. He would never feel worthy of her.

-o0o-

Elyse saw a flash of demons here and there, and a man behind her holding his gloved hands over his ears. He is reciting the chant of light. And just unlike before his fear becomes her fear. Suddenly she is crippled by what she sees. The demon wearing a face she has never seen but feels greatly for.

"No," he shouts again and this time the words are coming from her mouth.

Hands pull at her, moaning for her attention but she fights just as the young Templar fights.

-o0o-

Elyes wakes first, and she can hear Cullen mumbling. She wants to wake him, but she remembers his reaction last time. And this time she can feel the power in him rising. The mage pulls away and Cullen wakes just as a spell is about to shoot through him. He stares fearful at the ceiling of the cave, before looking over at Elyse who has shifter away from him.

"Looks like i'm not the only one with dangerous magic," she says before asking. "Are you alright?"

Cullen sits up and rubs his eyes. He waits for her to ask again about the dream. Except this time she doesn't.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I didn't… I -"

"It's alright," she assures him, "I'm starting to think its a bad idea for us to sleep in each others arms," she's smiling.

And when she sees that he remains tenses she moves over to him, "It's alright. Everything is alright now," she assures him, caressing his cheek.

They cross the pools and climb up the short wall, and dress. With dry clothes the companions, lovers walk down the heated tunnel more comfortably. Finding Varric in the tunnel with Cassandra,

"You were gone a long time," the seeker stated.

"It was a long way in, but there was nothing. Just more cave," Elyse infomed disappointed.

Varric eyed Cullen and the way he regarded the Mage. The Commander attention towards the Herald was the same, except there was something more. Something Varric couldn't quite describe. But he smiled to himself and winked at his Mage companion.

"We are just glad you're okay," The t

Tevinter said, "let's get moving, we are gone in the morning."

Both Cullen and Elyse reacted with relieved expressions. When they returned to the camp Cullen collected a bowl of venison for both him and Elyse. Their behavior towards one another was mostly the same. But Dorian keep his gaze on them, waiting for what was different to reveal itself

-xXx-

The path through the mountains felt longer. Cassandra Lead the first group through. It took them some time to empty the cave. The three tunnels were used to exit the mountain. little by little the cave was empty.

The clearing outside of the mountain quickly crowded.

"We need to start moving," Cullen said to Cassandra, "Otherwise leaving would be in vain."

Cullen joined the group that started toward the fortress .Elyse was directed by Leliana to stay behind for her own safety. A reasoning to which had the Mage snicker..

"Now you want me to keep me safe."

"We nearly lost you, El. I don't think anyone is ready to throw you into danger just yet. We need you," Varric answered.

The dwarfs comment allowed Cullen to hold his tongue. The moment he shared with the Inquisitor had played in his mind throughout the night. He wondered if he should have said something. Did she need him too?

Cullen worried he would regret being with her. Would he come to expect more? It was clear Elyse had no problem freely sharing herself. He head rumours of her and the King of Ferelden. He had seen her flirt, with him and others.

Cullen was grateful he didn't have to speak up concerning her safety. She might not have appreciated it. With a nod, he lead the first group towards the tower. His was the first to arrive at Skyhold. Leaving the other to arrive a day later.

The following morning Elyse walked through the gates of the grand fortress. A smile on her face when she did. It was incredible. Cullen saw her in the distance a smile curled his lips, his attention quickly shifted when reports were delivered.

"Commander," Elyse called drawing Cullens' attention..

"Herald, you've arrived. What do you think?" Cullen asked gesturing to the fortress.

"Magnificent," she smiled and her chest swelled with joy.

"I agree, but she's old. There's a lot that needs to be done. Repairs," Cullen paused looking around said, "We must be ready if Corypheous strikes again. There will be no retreating from here. I wouldn't want us to."

Another scout came handing him a census. The names of those who walked through the gate were scratched off but there were many left unmarked. Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have scouts walking the perimeter, and looking for any other ways in from the outside. Rotations have been set."

"Thank you Cullen. Now if you would," she smiled and Cullen swollowed the lump in his throat. "Where is the kitchen?"

Her words made him chuckle, "Come I shall guide you," he answered.

Lacing her arm with his the walked slowly to the tavern. Ordering only one plate of food as they had done on the travels through the mountains. No one questioned it, but whispers began to spread concerning the two.


	6. It will be Forever

Elyse slid off the desk, the skirt of her dress fell covering her legs. Elyse reached for Cullen pulling his pants back in place and buckled them. Cullen watched her, when she was done he pulled his chest plate on.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was lost for about an hour, I thought to check the door and here this was."

Buckling the plate of armor he looked about, "And you want to work down here, in the dark? S t view in the tower not to your liking?"

"I've spent my life in a tower Cullen. Besides it's cozy down here "

Cullen pulled on his deep red coat over the armor, Elyse watched as he considered the room.

"Are you looking forward to our visit in Orlais?" She asked, "I hear their fashion is quiet, hm.. extravagant?"

"Sure, if you want to be nice about it."

"What would you call it?"

"From what I've heard outrageous."

"I've never been to a ball. I look forward very much to it."

"Don't let the festivities distracted your purpose," the Commander advised firmly.

He was still considering the small space before looking at Elyse with a curious expression. She was curious woman. To elegant for a man like him, though he worked very hard to present himself worthy and proper before others of higher position. He wondered what they were doing, why did she choose him?

Cullen thought these feelings seemed to have developed so suddenly. But he knew they had grown over time, whenever they sat together enjoying each other's company. During discussions in the war room, she impressed him. Cullen saw past her beauty and what he found was a woman thoughtful and compassionate. He didn't see a Mage to be feared..

"What?" Elyse asked him, raising a brow.

"Hmm?"

"What was that look?" She smirked.

Clearing his throat, he said instead, "we should get going. We've been down here nearly an hour." And he walked down the short hall to the door.

"It couldn't possibly be so long," Elyse never had a very good sense of time. And their time together always seemed so short.

Culen opened the door and walked out carefully. The hall of this level remained empty, Elyse followed. Then someone spoke up as they turned a corner,

"Commander, I've been looking for you for nearly an hour," the soldier said approaching the couple.

Cullen looked at Elyse brow raised. His expression said, i told you so.'. To which she sighed an looked away. This made the Commander smile.

"The Inquisitor was showing me a room she would like converted into her office. If we could get someone to tidy up in there and set up some candles. I trust you could find someone to speak to about that?"

The man looked incredulous at Cullen, then he looked to Elyse, "All the way done here?"

With a sigh she smiled, "Yes, it's the most pleasant space. I would hate for it to go to waste."

The man looked back to Cullen, the Commander simply nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a quick look?"

"Of course," she smiled and showed him the door.

"Hmm… alright then I'll see what we have. How did you find this?" He asked.

Elyse looked a bit ashamed to admit, "I was lost. This place is a labyrinth."

The man smiled, "Indeed, it's been difficult getting used too. In any case Sister Leliana is expecting you Commander. And Lady Cassandra has been looking for you Lady Inquisitor." With that the man was on his way.

"I sent a man to look about the fortress. I didn't see him for three days," Cullen's expression told her what happened after and now Cullen realized he might have been to harsh.

"That poor man," Elyse said suppressing her laughter hands folded before her mouth.

"What?" He asked obviously annoyed, yet recognizing why he reacted so sensitively.

Smiling she changed the subject, "is there time for lunch?" The suppressed smile lingered on her lips.

"Twelve minutes. I know a shortcut."

Making a right behind a column was a hidden door that lead to the garden.

"We've started planing a few crops. Hopefully the mages can assist in a healthy growth."

Hurrying to the tavern, Cullen ordered a stew and asked for an extra plate. The couple had stopped sharing their bowl since coming to Skyhold. Instead they divided a single plate of food between them. Neither of them ate very much since venturing from Haven.

Dorian came through the doors of the tavern, a medium size box in his hand, "Lady, there you are!"

"I'm so popular today," she smiled whipping her mouth with a cloth.

Placing the box on the table, Dorian sat on the bench beside Elyse," That is for you my dear."

Elyse smiled surprise and joy clear on her face. Inside an over the top extravagant Orlesian mask.

"It's for the ball," Dorian smiled, "and I have convinced Lady Josephine to allow you to dress for.the occasion. You'll be the most beautiful woman there. For you my dear are a beauty no mask can hide. Isn't that right Commander?"

Cullen looked up from his bowl and looked to Elyse who smiled softly. But Cullen was struggling with what he was allowed to say, the act of overthinking his natural enemy . Elyse didn't expect an answer.

"I - " Cullen shuttered a bit before Dorian commented,

"These Ferelden' are a bit wound up, don't you agree?"

Elyse furrowed her brow softly and giggled in response, "Yes," she said playfully.

Cullen glared at the Tevinter. Rising from the table Cullen excused himself " Inquisitor,"

"Thank you for lunch. Commander."

"Touchy," Dorian said when Cullen left.

Elyse sighed softly, "He's shy," she chuckled.

"Come, Lady Cassandra awaits. We off to Fallow Mire to search for the miss inquisition soldiers."

o0o

Cullen stopped at the weapons merchant outside the tavern entrance. Rubbing a palm over his face.. He looked at the weapons though his thoughts were on other things. Cullen flirted clumsily and playful with Elyse, a thing done in private usually. But now things were different..

Elyse was lovely, pleasant, gentle compassionate, thoughtful. She was also a devastating force. Magnificent and glorious. Cullen smiled whenever he saw her, he didn't mean to but he did. And his heart raced whenever she was near. He looked forward to those moments they spent quietly together.

Cullen didn't have many friends since the incident that forced him from the circle at the young age of eighteen. He was shaken; fearful and brought fear to those around him. Now Cullen shared a companionship with someone who was happy to sit beside him without asking for anything..

The former Templar struggled to believe he would be worthy to be loved. Least of all by a Mage. And when his thoughts considered the moments they shared together- both intimate and as companions, Cullen thought it was possible. But he rejected the thought immediately.

"Foolish Rutherford," he whispered.

Elyse found Cullen standing by the merchants, staring at a hanging weapon. Dorian smiled at her and took off ahead, he slapped a pat over Cullens back, Elyse followed. Cullen looked up to watch Dorian walk past and then over his shoulder to see Elyse. With a nod she continued past stopping to speak with Cassandra.

-xXx-

Cullen stood up from his seat, stretching long tired limbs. The week had been long and busy with new recruits and refugees flooding their doors daily. New assignments piled on Cullen's desk. New responsibilities, some he thought were better suited in the hands of someone else. The task left to him to find someone he could assign them to.

Such tasks keep Cullen's mind clear from thoughts of his Inquisitor, his Herald, his lover. Cullen rubbed his fingers over his eyes, taking his gloves from the table he decided to stretch his legs. Cullen took a walk to the gardens where he took time to stare at the sky, occasionally going visiting the chapel. The Commander needed a moment to clear his thoughts and make space for new ideas to formulate.

Unaware that the Inquisition returned from the south of Ferelden, Cullen could hardly keep the surprise he felt when he saw Elyse in the garden. She was trimming one of the many plants that had been planted. Herbs for potions and other uses. Elyse smiled when she saw his surprised but silently kept working.

Clearing his throat, he walked around the short wall following the path into the garden. Cullen stopped some paces away from her,

"You didn't come to see me," he said to his own surprise.

Cullen had been fighting with the idea of them. Wondering whether he was a man worthy of such a woman. He knew his past would come up eventually. Could she look past previous mistakes and his present struggles?

Elyse carried fears of her own. Knowing the Commander had been a Templar, long before he ever mentioned it. She wondered if he would expect her to live in a prison and tell her it was for her own good. Would he deny her the life any ordinary person was allowed. Freedom to choose whatever she might want.

Cullen had been quiet of late, more so than usual. He was not so pleased when Dorian teasingly put him in a corner, asking him to say things he should not. Cullen thought to express himself freely, except he found it difficult. She was the Inquisitor. But more importantly he would not have rumors going around concerning her.

"No," she replied, "Its late."

"Oh, yes of course," he chuckled as if he hadn't realized.

"How are things?" She asked for the sake of being polite.

"You knew I could be awake," he said instead a bit confused.

"I saw the light in your window. I knew you must be hard at work if a candle was burning. You would receive my report in the morning."

Elyse clipped furiously at the plant. She had kept a low tone eyes on her work. The two stood awkwardly quiet for a moment. With no need for caution, Cullen watched her. He took note even in the poor light of the bright moon that her hands were trembling.

Covering her hands with his, he halted her butchering the herb,

"We still need that," he said quietly,"what happened?"

After a long pause, Elyse let out a heavy sigh, "Death. The dead rose. It was like nothing I could have imagined. We lost many of our guard. That placed, it was poison."

Her voice trembled slightly. Elyse wrapped her arms around her body to comfort herself.

"I'm just a circle mage. I wanted to become a botanist, I'm not a warrior. I didn't choose this, not this magic not this mark," sighing she looked at him. "I don't want to die. By the nine, I've barely lived."

Looking at her, Cullen recognized again the look she gave him in the cave. Unprepared for this life, Elyse sought comfort in him. Everytime she returned to him. She wanted to feel something other than death.

Cullen embraced her, Elyse did well to hold back most of her tears. She sobbed and sighed and held onto him.

"I'm sorry," she said and pulled away wiping her tears.

"Shall I walk you to your chambers?"

"Yes," she said, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cullen retrieved the herbs she chopped from the plant. They still served a purpose whether fresh or dry. With a gesture Elyse lead the way, the Commander kept a respectable distance behind.

Through the main courtyard, they walked up the stairs that led to the main tower. Entering the great hall Elyse walked to the second to last door near the end of the great hall. The couple climbed the many stars. The Commander huffed for air a couple of times and Elyse smiled laughing to herself. They climbed three long stair flights before finally reaching the top. Cullen stopped a few steps behind Elyse, turning around she asked,

"Would you mind keeping me company?"

She could see the hesitation in his eyes when he looked away.

"Comfortable silence?" She offered.

Cullen wasn't sure what to say. Complaining she hadn't come to him but also unsure of what he should do if she did. Fear of death gripped the circle mage unexpectedly, Elyse sought to be reminded she was still among the living.

"I, " the former Templar looked down the stairs at the many levels he would have to walk down. Rubbing tired eyes, Cullen sighed, with a shrug and a surrendering smile he said,

"Alright.l," he agreed. He too wanted to be among the living.

"There's a couch," Elyse said and for a moment Cullen wondered what she had in mind.

Cullen thought about the cave, how rough and desperate he had responded. He thought about the balcony that overlooked the garden, how guilty he had felt, but she was hungry for it and so was he. Finally, he was reminded of the small office in the lower levels where they were,

hidden from all, seeking a moment for themselves. She was deserving of something more was she not.

'Of course she was,' he thought.

"We can place it by the baloney, It's not the pier but I promise the view is lovely."

Cullen removed his glove coat and chest plate. Pulling up the sleeves of under shirt, he squatted reaching for the bottom of the small two seater. Elyse on the opposite side argued she could help raise the couch. Moving around the bed they place the couch just slightly beyond the doors. Elyse returned with two linen blankets and a larger fur. Then she returned once more for the chair by her desk.

"In case you want to rest up your legs," she smiled and positioned the chair.

"It's late,"Cullen said looking at the sky. Taking a blanket he sat on the two seater one leg laid across the seat the other down, "come," he wave Elyse over.

Tossing a blanket over him, she sat in the space between his legs. Her back against his chest Cullen pulled over the heavy fur to cover them both. The thought of nightmares concerned Elyse so the Mage tucked her marked hand against her chest. It wasn't long before either of them drifted off.

Cullen was the first to wake. The light of the rising sun caressed his closed eyes and drew him from sleep. Raising his head from the arm of the couch he looked down at the woman resting against him. Cullen took note of her arms cradled against her chest. Pulling his arm from beneath the fur blanket, he stretched slowly upward. But Elyse was a light sleeper and rose when she felt the shift beneath.

"Hi," Cullen smiled.

Elyse scrunched up her nose, eyes squinted before she rubbed her face. Cullen smiled to himself. She was beautiful. Sighing Elyse stretched and yawned. Her hair - much longer now- flew loosely against her face. Unthinking Cullen brushed a single long finger against her cheek, pulling the hair off her face.

Elyse looked over taking note of the way he looked at her. She moved resting the flat of her palms against his chest. Elyses' eyes danced with his. Cullen continued to brush his finger against her cheek. Resting his head against a fisted hand he simply looked at her, and was content in doing so.

"How can you look at me that way and do nothing?" She asked.

Cullen chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly say that I've done," clearing his throat said, "nothing."

"Okay," Elyse laughed, "But you never initiate… anything. And in case I haven't been clear, I like you. A lot."

Elyse pulled away and sat up, she would need to steady herself if he rejected her from any further advances. Sighing heavily, Cullen rubbed the tips of his fingers against his eyes,

"Your the Inquisitor," he said the title carried a heavy weight, "we're at war, Maker," His head fell back and now both hand rubbed his face.

"So?" Elyse shrugged, "even more of a reason to take what you want."

"To be distracted you mean. To worry sick and be afraid every time you're out there that something might happen. Or did you forget about what happened recently what you told me. What if you were hurt? I can't be there!" With a heavy sigh and shifting in his seat.

"It would happen anyway, the only difference being, you would never know how much I would have loved you."

"I don't deserve… you don't know me What I've done," Cullen said with reddening eyes. He hated himself most days. And struggled to move past what he was.

"I know You, Cullen Stanton Rutherford. More than you could imagine."

After a moment she asked giving him a sidelong glance, "so it's not because of the mage thing?"

Cullen chuckled, "Maker," he sighed , his tone gentle, "That's not what I see when I look at you."

"And what do you see?"

Smiling he blushed, Cullen looked away before answering, "A woman fearless and bold. Compassionate." finding strength to look at her said, ".I never met anyone both and strong and gentle and I want -" cutting himself off and looked into the distance before returning his gaze back at the woman who has held his attention from the first moment they stood in a room together.

"Don't go shy on me now Commander," shifting in her seat she faced him, resting her palm against the couch she placed her cheek on her hand.

"Everything," Cullen smiled, that boyish grin he always gave. .

"A shame I was born a mage, for I have nothing but myself."

"Then that is enough," he replied caressing her cheek

Elyses' smile widened as she looked at Cullen.. He leaned forward and he kissed her. Softly gently, sweet everything he was.

"I never thought this possible. This feeling. You," he said looking at her, forehead pressed to hers, nose brushed along hers. Cullen kissed her again, Elyse reached up pulling at the neck of his shirt.

Cullen lifted Elyse from the couch, kicking blankets from his long legs. He carried Elyse into the room and to the bed. With a tone low and heavy he whispered, "I want you. All of you."

"I am yours," Elyse answered.

This time was different between them. There was no rush. Nor desperation to feel what even Cullen hadn't realized he sought from her. A feeling of life of living. To feel something more than the despair of death hanging over them. Hunting them.

Beads of sweat clung to the couple. Cullen lavished his lovers with soft touches, and kisses. He loved her, it was clear in his every action. An hour past then two. Cullen gripped her thigh, and spilled deep into Elyse.

Cullen rocked on his knees, his head spun dizzy breath heavy. Likewise Elyses' legs fell heavy, chest heaved her hands cradled Cullens head. When finally they caught their breath, Cullen pressed a finally kiss onto Elyses' mouth.

"I will love you Cullen," she said to him.

Cullen only smiled not quite knowing how to reply. But then he answered, "it will be forever when I give my heart to you."

A knock sounded on the door, and the sound of it opening. It was Leliana,

"Inquisitor," she called as she went up the set of stairs set behind the chamber door.

"Yes?" Elyse replied.

Cullen climbed out of bed clumsily, tripping over the bedsheets hit the ground beside the bed. But there he remained on the ground as Lelianas' voice came closer.

"Josephine is looking for you. She cant however be bothered to climb those many stairs. Seriously, how do you even make it up here?" The spy master huffed.

"Anyway, Josephine wishes to discuss the matter of Orlais. And your report has yet to be turned in," upon taking note of the giant fathered coat hanging on the banister and the chest plate resting on the ground against the wall. Leliana quickly realized Elyses' bare legs, and the way the mage struggled to keep the bedsheets over her chest.

"By the way Inquisitor, have you seen the Commander at all? He is not in his office. It was my intention to sent him to speak with you."

Elyse chuckled at that, "why not just sent one of your messengers?"

"We have agreed that no one is to be trusted. In anycase tell him I need to speak with him. He's been using my birds."

"Of course."

"Do enjoy a meal while you are here. For his sake as well as your own."

Elyse nodded, lips folding in on themselves as she tried to hold back her smile. When the sound of the door closed Cullen kicked off the tangled blankets and sat up, glaring across the room with a raised brow.

"Looks like the day has started," Elyse lamented.

Climbing back into the bed Cullen shifted a bit beside Elyse. Lips soft against hers, they traded affections for sometime. Lips pressed firmly against hers before pulling away, "Perhaps breakfast?"

"Your so leisure today," Elyse commented.

"Yes, well I have help now. But perhaps we could eat in the office?" He asked his expression guilty. They both knew he would dive back into work.

"How could I say no?"


End file.
